It's not always about rainbows and butterflies
by Inu-fan20
Summary: Era muy extraño, siempre la veía rodeada de gente, pero a la vez, estaba tan sola.


_Bueno, quería mostrarles el prólogo de esta historia que me vino a la mente_.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

El viento elevaba al aire las hojas otoñales componiendo una suave melodía para aliviar la tensión, el cielo parecía anunciar la triste escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El silencio era sepulcral, las palabras dichas momentos antes se habían perdido en el espacio, la pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera muy halagada, el niño vio como sus mejillas rápidamente tomaban un color rojizo, se veía muy hermosa, pero, ahora que por fin se lo había dicho, ella se quedaba sin palabras. Él había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, o bueno, al menos desde que ella ingresó a su escuela, recordó que al verla entrar pensó que era un ángel travieso que había escapado del cielo, pero no, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, y al poco tiempo se volvió una chica popular, siempre la veía a la salida de la escuela, iba acompañada de sus amigas, pero ese día él se había armado de valor y se había encaminado hacia su casa, donde hace cinco segundos acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Yo...l...lo siento...- dijo la niña apenada, el pequeño sentía su corazón quebrándose a cada palabra - ...yo ya tengo novio, tu lo conoces es...

* * *

Los rayos del sol caían con todo su esplendor sobre su rostro, despertándolo de su agobiante sueño, colocó su mano para evitar que sol le siguiera dando de pleno en el rostro y abrió sus ojos, lentamente se incorporó, su corazón aún palpitaba como si en verdad acabara de revivir nuevamente ese momento, sus bien formados pectorales bajaban y subían acorde a su respiración, el joven se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo, ahora ya no era un niño el que le devolvía la mirada, sino un apuesto joven de 18 años, quería cerciorarse de que sólo era otra vez ese estúpido recuerdo. 

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo.

¡Inuyasha!- giró el rostro y se encontró con su novia, la muchacha lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Hola, Kikyo- dijo sin darle importancia, la chica no presento quejas, estaba acostumbrada al carácter de Inuyasha, pero lo amaba.

¿ A dónde vas?- preguntó viendo como se perdía entre los estudiantes.

A la biblioteca-

* * *

Tan pronto como encontró los textos que buscaba se dirigió a una mesa para poder trabajar con comodidad, se percató de que alguien pasó a su lado rápidamente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, el único rastro que había dejado era su delicado perfume que se fundía con el aire, embelesando a todo aquel que lo respirara. 

Volteó disimuladamente su rostro y la vio tomar asiento en una mesa, era muy extraño, siempre estaba rodeada de gente, pero a la vez estaba tan sola, nadie lo notaba, pero estaba ahogándose en su agobiante soledad, sin nadie que la rescatara. Ella había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, no sabía en que momento del camino se había perdido, tal vez fue cuando su padre murió, o quizás porque su madre nunca estaba en casa, al parecer tenía familia en otra ciudad, por esa razón siempre estaba sola en su casa. Cada vez que iba a la biblioteca la veía sacar una carpeta, no sabía lo que contenía, pero podía observarla en extrema concentración, debía ser algo muy importante para ella, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado observándola y sin darse cuenta sus miradas se encontraron, su mirada ya no era dulce, como el chocolate, ahora era muy profunda, incluso un poco sombría, pero no podías darte cuenta de aquello si es que no la observabas con extrema atención, probablemente porque su vida no era lo que ella esperaba, vacía y sin sentido, la muchacha lo seguía mirando, se sentía extraña cada vez que él la observaba, como si pudiera ver más allá de su careta, pero sabía que relacionarse con personas que no entraban en su círculo de gente era terminantemente prohibido, con pesadumbre se puso de pie y dándole una última mirada al joven abandonó la biblioteca.


End file.
